1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments relate to a transmission/receiving apparatus and method of switching a transmission antenna in a Transmission Switched Diversity (TSD) system, and more particularly, to a transmission/receiving apparatus and method that may select a transmission antenna from among a plurality of antennas of a transmission apparatus according to a request of a switching of a transmission antenna of a receiving apparatus in the TSD system, and switch a currently used antenna into the selected transmission antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an application field such as a Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN) requiring a high data rate, a Multi Input Multi Output (MIMO) technique may be necessary. However, a system including a plurality of antennas and a plurality of Radio Frequency (RF) channels may require a high priced chip and a high complexity of hardware due to the same number of the plurality of antennas and RF channels. This system may not be suitable for the application field such as WPAN requiring a relatively low cost and a relatively low power although obtaining an optimal performance. Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme of selecting an antenna that may be suitable in a system including a plurality of antennas and RF channels. In this instance, a number of the plurality of RF channels may be less than a number of the plurality of antennas.